Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a technology that images an inside of a human body based on signals collected by resonating elements arranged in a predetermined magnetic field using radio frequency (RF) pulses. In general, magnetic resonance images may be acquired at a super high speed using echo planar imaging (EPI) technology. EPI technology may receive a magnetic resonance image in a single free induction decay (FID) signal for 40 to 100 milliseconds (ms), thereby implementing super high-speed imaging technology. Fast scanning of EPI may reduce issues relating to MRI or defects resulting from a movement of a target. However, EPI technology may generate a large field gradient magnetic field and perform switching at a rate of about 1 kilohertz (kHz), and thus it may be difficult to implement images using hardware and serious image distortion may occur due to magnetic susceptibility of the target.
Unlike other methods that read data in a predetermined direction, EPI technology reads data from an even scan line and an odd scan line in a k-space in different directions, and thus a phase difference may occur between the lines. The phase difference causes ghost artifacts in an image domain, and the ghost artifacts obstruct an appropriate analysis of EPI images. Thus, research on methods of removing ghost artifacts has been conducted.
A reference scan may be acquired before a reconstructed image is acquired, and a phase difference between an even scan line and an odd scan line in a k-space may be calculated to correct a phase difference in a target image. However, it takes a longer time since an additional image is needed. Thus, when using the foregoing method, only three scan lines are acquired from the additional image for correction to overcome the disadvantage in time. However, ghost artifacts still may not be removed suitably due to coil sensitivity in an MRI apparatus
Further, an additional image to offset ghost artifacts may be acquired by correcting a sequence to be used to acquire an EPI image. However, it also takes time since another additional image needs to be acquired further.